1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for a liquid container unit including a liquid container and a case containing the liquid container.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, an ink tank unit including an ink tank that has an ink injection port and can contain ink, and a case containing the ink tank is known (e.g., JP-A-2012-51328). A case disclosed in JP-A-2012-51328 includes an upper surface cover that can be opened and closed.
With a technique of including an ink injection port as in previous techniques, various inconveniences have occurred in some cases. For example, there have been cases where if a case includes an upper surface cover, the upper surface cover is opened at a time other than when it is necessary, such as when injecting ink into the ink tank. Also, with previous techniques, there have been cases where the upper surface cover comes off of the case body. In such cases, the ink tank is exposed, and therefore inconveniences such as the ink tank being broken or the ink inside of the ink tank flying out of the case from the ink injection port due to shock being directly applied to the ink tank, for example, can occur. Also, when the ink injection port is exposed, there is a possibility that a user will unintentionally touch the ink injection port. Also, when the upper surface cover is opened or closed, for example, there is a possibility that the upper surface cover will get in the way of another constituent member. Also, when ink is injected into the ink tank through the ink injection port for example, the ink sometimes mistakenly flies out to the periphery of the ink injection port.
This kind of problem is not limited to an ink tank unit including an ink tank and a case containing the ink tank, but is shared by a liquid container unit including a liquid container that has a liquid injection port and can contain a liquid, and a case containing the liquid container. Also, with previous techniques, reduced cost, resource saving, simpler manufacturing, improvements in usability, and the like are desired.